Wet-dry vacuum cleaners are commonly available tools which enable users to vacuum dry debris and liquid using the same tool. Such devices typically include a relatively large tank having a open top to which a lid is removably attached. A motor impeller unit is typically mounted within the lid to create the necessary vacuum for drawing wet and dry debris into the tank.
More recent versions of such vacuum cleaners have included tool holder accessories mounted to the outer wall of the tank. Such tool holders can be provided in a number of forms to enable hoses, nozzles, brushes, and other vacuum cleaner accessories, to be stored or mounted thereto when not in use. For example, such tool holders can extend outwardly from the side wall of the tank and include a number of upwardly extending appendages which are sized to receive each of the tools in a frictional arrangement.
Still further versions of such vacuum cleaners have been provided with waste receptacles or baskets which can be mounted directly on top of the tool holder to provide the user with a large open receptacle for storage of waste or other items. Such baskets, when used in conjunction with the above-referenced type of tool holder, typically include a bottom wall from which a continuous side wall upwardly extends to define an open top. A plurality of apertures are provided in the bottom wall and are sized and spaced so as to align with each of the appendages and thereby receive the appendages in a frictional interfit arrangement.
While effective, such tool holder and basket systems have been known to provide a less then satisfactory grip between the basket and the tool holder, thus enabling the basket to fall from the vacuum cleaner, thereby resulting in unnecessary mess and dissatisfaction on the part of the user.